The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid Spiraea cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DAVROU01’. This new Spiraea was developed through a breeding program in Angers, France. ‘DAVROU01’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from a controlled cross of Spiraea ‘Denistar’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,432 as the seed parent and Spiraea bumalda ‘Bailcarol’, unpatented, as the pollen parent. The first asexual propagation of ‘DAVROU01’ was carried out in July 2014 by rooting stem cuttings at a research nursery in Angers, France, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a 5-year period. ‘DAVROU01’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.